


Fogged Glass

by Geonn



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, In Public, Locker Room, Masturbation, Mirrors, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia tries to see what everyone else sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fogged Glass

Olivia was near the end of her workout and leaned forward to put down her hand weights. She glanced to the right, as she always did as she caught her own movement in the wall of mirrors. She was dressed down in her workout clothes, tight shorts and a spandex top, and her hair was pulled back from her face. She hated the way it made her look; she had too much face, too much eye, and her jaw was just too big. But people seemed to like the combined effect. 

It didn't matter that she was currently only working on dramas; eventually there would be another _Tron_ or _Cowboys & Aliens_ that would require her to be in peak physical condition, and she wasn't planning to start from scratch. Even if she could get away with wearing baggy sweaters and jackets on set tomorrow, eventually someone from wardrobe was going to show up with a skintight catsuit.

She picked up a towel as she stood, moving to stand in front of the mirror. "Hi. I'm Olivia Wilde. Nice to meet you." She smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners and her mouth spreading in such a weird way. People wanted to see this ten feet tall on a screen? Were they insane? She turned her head to one side, then the other, then nodded at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm... Jane Cockburn."

"Are you a fan, Jane?"

She wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips. "Nah. Not really."

She laughed. "Wow. Honesty, that's unexpected."

"Well, I'm not going to lie. Not even to someone as beautiful as you."

She smiled and looked behind her in the mirror. She didn't want the humiliation of someone walking in and seeing her talking to herself like this. Interruptions were unlikely; she only chose the deadest times to work out to avoid paparazzi and rubber-neckers. Of course, what they were hoping to see--

"Oh, come on."

She looked at the mirror, brow furrowed and eyes wide. "Did you say something?" She realized how stupid it was the moment it was out of her lips, but Olivia in the mirror widened her eyes and nodded. 

"You know what they want to see. It's why you do all those photo shoots where you're wearing a handkerchief. You have an amazing body, and you have gorgeous, classical features."

She ducked her chin. "I have a square jaw and a weird nose. My eyes are nice, I have to say..."

"Is that all you like about us?"

She looked and saw her hands roaming up and down her sides. The reflection's hands stroked the outer curves of the small breasts, thumbs moving to tease the erect nipples. 

"They could be bigger."

"They're perfect just the way they are," Mirror Olivia insisted. "Go on. Cup them."

She blushed. "Someone could see."

"And you like that. Don't you? That someone could walk in here and see Olivia Wilde touching herself this way?" She bit her lip, eyes dark with passionate intent. "Go on. Just slide that hand a little lower..."

She looked down and watched her fingers moving over the bare skin of her stomach, to the waistband of her shorts. She looked up without lifting her head, looking through her lashes as Olivia did the same. There was a pinkness to her cheeks - those high cheekbones were definitely something to be proud of, she supposed - and she smiled. She was breathing hard, and she flattened her fingers against the crotch of her shorts. She pointed the toe of her right sneaker, knee bent, and began to massage herself in a slow, wave-like rhythm.

"How does that feel?" one of them asked softly; she'd lost track. "Good, feels good," she whispered in response.

She cupped her breast and forced her eyes open, shoulders hunched, rocking her hips against her hand in a gentle rhythm. Watching Olivia masturbate, watching Olivia watch her. She swallowed hard and tilted her head to the side, her hair brushing her neck. It wasn't Olivia now. It was Thirteen and Quorra, Ella Swenson and Mia Conlon. They were masturbating for her, thanking her for bringing them to life, their breath fogging the glass between their faces. Watching her masturbate for them. She whimpered and closed her eyes as their names circled through her head.

She was Sabrina McKay, with her labial tattoo, and Sarah Witt in a sexy toga. She was Elizabeth, topless and kneeling at the foot of the bed with her hands bound to the bedposts.

She moaned and opened her eyes wide. Through the fog, she could almost pretend she was seeing another person. And then, suddenly, she realized that she _was_ seeing another person; she was seeing the Olivia Wilde people fantasized about. She was shuddering when she pushed her hand into her shorts and touched herself, eyes rolling back as her fingers slipped over wet flesh. 

They swirled around her. Thirteen's lab jacket, Quorra's bob cut, Ella's skirts, and Olivia gave a choked gasp as her muscles tightened around her fingers. She trembled through her orgasm, eyes open so she could see herself in the mirror, and her lips curled up into a lazy smile. Her eyes were half-lidded and definitely seductive, and she chuckled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the reflection. For a moment, she thought she felt it give under the pressure. 

She opened her eyes when she pulled back. Her nipples were still hard, and her stomach shone with sweat. She took the towel off her shoulder and pressed it to her neck, her chest, and then quickly wiped off her fingers. She hooked her thumb in the waistband of her shorts to make sure they sat right on her hips and backed away from the mirror, vigilant for signs of movement from the creature within.

The Olivia in the mirror did nothing else that she wouldn't approve of, so she finally turned her back and went to take a shower. 

She expected it would be a very long one.


End file.
